The Difference
by Rachel21
Summary: Rose has never fit in, and she wasn't sure why until one day she comes across Legolas, and he introduces her to the world she belongs. This will not last however, as the townspeople become more and more against the elves, and of Rose herself.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Rose was curled up in her favorite chair by the window, reading her favorite book. It was an account of the time when there were guns, and nuclear war. It told how the earth had become intoxicated and how those who were left had to escape to Rohan, the planet which they lived on now. The planet was similar to Earth; but with a rich history of elves, hobbits, and wizards who had died many millenniums ago. Now the humans walked Rohan and sailed its oceans. Because of the terrors that had caused the Earth to disintegrate, all gun power and nuclear weapons were banned from the planet. If it was chosen by individuals to own or use any of the outlawed, they were taken to another solar system across the galaxy. And they left the peaceful planet alone. It was a pact everyone had to sign before they stepped foot into the ship that would take them to Rohan. The separation station still remained between Rohan and what used to be Earth, although it's long abandoned.

This book was the only of its kind. It had been passed down through four generations of her family, and written by her great-great-great grandmother. It had pictures of Earth, both before and after the Final War had begun. The cities were huge and the concrete spanned for miles upon miles. Then the Final War struck, and the buildings became dark and dirty. The concrete was torn and piled about, and the trees were nothing but grey twisted sticks coming from the ground. It was terrible and sickening to even look at. People went from happy and smiling to barely being able to walk. They wore torn clothes and ate whatever they could find, and died from most of it. The human race had been in trouble for years, and it took until over half the population of Earth was wiped out and nearly all of the animal races had died before the Council of Earth decided to do anything to save their perishing race.

So the last of the humans took only themselves and a few horses to the Separation Station. The horses and peaceful humans went to Rohan; the ones who refused to surrender their weapons and had a violent history went to the Other Planet. And everyone was happy. They arrived on Rohan, finding the vastness of nature and they vowed to never build the planet like Earth used to be. The planet would remain simple. The outer lying planets from Rohan had heard of the story of the humans, and vowed to always protect them. The humans were safe from others for the first time in centuries.

There had always been stories of elves, hobbits, wizards, and other beings that hid from the humans, even though they had nothing to fear. In the beginning there were more but now the stories were few and far between, mostly form those who strayed in the woods too late at night and had to find an excuse to tell their parents why they were out so late. Or so it seemed.

Rose's great-great-great-grandmother had apparently made contact with an elf. She met him regularly, learning their way of life. When communicating with elves became frowned upon and illegal to contact, she met him in secret. The Former Council of Earth did not like the fact that the elves had bows and arrows, which could lead to violence. Violence was how Earth was destroyed, after all. Her great-great-great grandmother became perfect at shooting the bow, and spoke elfish fluently. She became a social outcast, and moved to a small house by the shore. There she could easily find him, without having to even see another human. When she died, no one knew except the elves. The humans did not accept her anymore and her child was seventeen and able to live on her own in the house. The elves gave her a burial but carried out her only request, which was to never get in touch with her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to go through what she had, because the next generation had a more sour view of elves. She only wanted her daughter to know that elves were not what humans made them out to be, and left behind the journal as proof.

Index

Home


	2. Introduction to Story

These lovely characters are not mine, except Rose and the others that you do not recognize as Tolkeins. So, please do not steal my original characters, not that you would want to.  
  
Once again, the story is based on Tolkien. It is not real READ: MADE UP.  
  
This is a very rough draft of my story. Before I edited it, I'd like a few reviews to see what I can improve. So go ahead, tell em I'm terrible! Haha.  
  
Yeah, otherwise, enjoy. 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

Rose closed the journal and set it on the table where it had always been kept. She stepped out onto the porch and made her way down to the shore. The sun was beginning to fall, setting the sky on fire. She watched it go down, sitting in the sand. Her blonde hair wrapped around her face and she gently pushed it back behind her ear and lied back, watching the stars appear. She lived her life day by day and alone; and she was happy. She would travel to town once a week to get the essentials that she needed on her horse, and live the rest of her life around the house. She painted, wrote, and read. Then once a week, she would take out her great-great-great grandmother's old bow and arrow and practice.

She spoke elfish, just as her family had in the past. Only the women ever learned, because only women were ever born into the family. The men never knew elfish, and never knew of the encounter with the elves. The men had a much more negative view of the elves, and the women didn't want to risk their relationship with their loved ones over the controversy. So they kept it secret. It also seemed the family had a curse. The parents always died while the child was in their teens. For Rose her mother died when she was sixteen, and on her deathbed told her husband about the elves. The husband was so disgusted he told Rose that either she was to deny her positive view of the elves, or he would abandon her. 

Well, he abandoned her. So she learned to live for herself, and decided that she needed no one and would never fall in love. All she had ever seen of it was death and deceit. The only person who had lived into old age was her great-great-great grandmother, and she never lived with whoever had gotten her pregnant. Her child fell incredibly ill, and her child died on a journey to find her father, and her child was Rose's mother. So Rose took it as a sign. 

Rose began counting the stars as she did every so often when she spent her nights lying on the beach. She had her journal with her where she wrote all of her poetry and stories in. They were all written in elfish, as she was not willing to share them with anyone. They were too private, and revealed too much about her. She sat up and wrote by the moonlight. The words seemed to light the page as she used the pen that the elves had given to her family. She wrote of how she wished the world to be, with men and women who ventured to the woods and held and open mind to new ideas. She wrote of being rescued from the town and taken to a place far away which had people who were not much different than herself. The people there wrote, read, sang and understood the world as it was, and how it had not become yet. She finished and set the book beside her on the blanket, looking back at the stars. They softly appeared as they did every night, and she watched them in wonder. She understood that there was still a world outside of the humans, and that there was even more of a world on her own planet. The humans were too concerned with themselves and keeping order in their town, not allowing anyone to stray from their stereotype of what a town member should be. Rose's family was no longer considered part of the township much to Rose's relief, but the townspeople long ago decided that her family could remain on their piece of property as long as they did not disrupt the town. 

It was a lovely piece of property, a short distance from resting on the shore and surrounded by a field. The path to her house disappeared around a corner by the far corner of the woods. The wood line was a good distance away from the house so that if a human were to approach the house she would know long in advance. And she always knew. Although she rarely had a visitor, the few who did come out were only allowed into the front room of her house. There was once a small group of young people who tried to sneak out to her house at night, but she was awake and sitting on the porch and they did not notice her sitting there until she could nearly reach out and touch them. No one had strayed to her house since because the ones who had ventured out had made up a story of the house being haunted. Although the story was false, Rose did not mind because no one came to bother her.

She continued to stare at the stars. She felt as if someone was with her, and was comforted by the presence. There was warmth about who ever was there with her, even though she could not see them. She had this feeling often on the beach, and decided that it was either the spirits of her family, or just the peacefulness of the ocean. As her mind began to slow down in the darkness her eyelids began to slowly fall and she succumbed to a light peaceful sleep, dreaming of the stars and of a world that she could only dream of experiencing.

Next

Story Index


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Something moved in the bushes. 

Rose jumped up, waking up instantly. She backed away from it, never taking her eyes off of the movement.

"Who's there?" She called sternly. "I hear you, come out."

The movement stopped completely.

She slowly walked towards it, and circled it. There was nothing. She stood up straight in confusion, and looked around. Something was running through the woods. She ran up to her porch, grabbing her bow and taking off into the woods. She ran through the woods, her eyes focused on where she could barely tell the creature was going. Without even thinking she cleared the stream and jumped over roots and fallen branches. She moved through the woods with swiftness and ease beyond a normal person's capacity. She was extremely fit and could have run for days if called for. 

Suddenly she realized she could no longer see the figure. She froze, bringing her senses to full use so she could see each detail in each leaf, and hear the gentle breeze as it wrapped around each of these leaves. She suddenly saw the figure, and instantly drew her bow.

"Come out!" She shouted. The figure stepped into view, both of his hands in clear view to show he was unarmed. He looked human, but suddenly began to speak in elfish.

"_I do not wish to hurt you, please lower the bow. I will not hurt you."_ He said, his eyes starring heavily into hers. She relaxed a little, the bow still raised. She spoke to him in elfish as well.

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "I will not hurt you, please lower the bow and I will explain everything."_ She suddenly realized what he was. Wide-eyed, she lowered the bow.

_ "What were you doing at my home?" _

_ "I...I was…"_

_ "You're supposed to be one of the most graceful creatures of this earth, how did you let me catch you?"_

_ "I became careless."_ He said, and stepped towards her. She did not back away, and kept her eyes firmly on him. "You are not afraid of me like the others." He said. She looked shocked.

"You speak English?"

"What's more impressive is you speak elfish. How did you learn?"

"My mother." She said. They both stood in silence, not sure what to say. He had powerful blue eyes which starred back at her just as hers were starring at him. He had a fair complexion and long blonde straight hair which was tied back at the top, but fell to the bottom of his shoulder blades. His clothes were of the colors of the woods, and he had a strong structure. What seemed to hold Rose's attention were his eyes. They held an understanding that could not be mistaken, and Rose had never seen anything like them before.

She glanced back where they had come from, and then back to him. "Would you like to come back to my house?" She asked. He hesitated, and then nodded. They both walked back through the woods in silence until they reached her house. She walked up the three steps to the porch first, and he hesitated before following.

"I do not want to get you in trouble." He said, looking around. She smiled.

"Relax. No one will come out here anyway." He nodded, and stepped onto the porch, then into the house. The front room was simple enough, with two chairs by the window and a small table between them. In the opposite corner was a small fireplace. A door was to the left leading to a bedroom, and a door just to the right on the opposite wall was another door, leading to another room in the four room house. They walked through, into another room. In it was a desk covered in papers, books, and scrolls. The chair with the table beside it by the window where she read the journal was in this room. There were various framed pictures on the walls, and a map over the desk of Rohan from the time of the elves. 

"Would you like anything?" Rose asked. He stopped looking around and looked at her.

"A drink would be fine." He said, and she smiled, disappearing into the small kitchen. He wandered slowly around the room, looking at the pictures. He made his way to the desk, looking at a few of the papers. Some were sketched, others were written in elfish. He jumped when a picture frame fell off the side of the desk and quickly picked it up; trying to figure out where in the mess it had come from. He glanced down at the picture and brought his eyes back to it when he recognized the person in it. Rose walked through, setting two cups of tea on the table in the front room. He turned to her in shock.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, frowning.

"This is Elrond." He said, holding up the picture. She smiled.

"I'm glad you recognize him." 

"Is this you with him?" He asked. She let out a small laugh.

"No, that is my great-great-great grandmother Kiyana. You're not the first to think I was her, trust me." She said, and sat down. He set the picture down, and joined her. "So tell me, sir elf; what is your name?"

"I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood." He said. She smiled and nodded, sipping her tea. "And you are Rose." She looked up at him, surprised.

"How long have you been watching me, Legolas?" She asked quietly. 

"Long enough in the shadows." He answered. She starred at him for a minute more before smiling. "I would understand if you were angry."

"I'm not angry." She said, pulling both of her feet under her in the chair. "I'm more amazed you choose me to watch other than someone else. And a little embarrassed I hadn't caught you earlier." She said. He smiled. 

"No human could catch an elf. Elves walk freely through your towns without any of you ever realizing they are there." 

"That doesn't surprise me in the least. People are self absorbed and only worried about three steps in front of them rather than twenty in each direction." She said, almost to herself. "Don't mind me. I tend to be sour towards people."

"You are not sour towards me." He said.

"That's because you are not human." She said. "Everyone in that town knows of my family's past. I refuse to deny it or the elves, and it has made me an outcast."

"Are you bothered by this?"

"Not at all." She said. "I do not need them if they are afraid of something they have had no experience with." She stopped, to set down her cup, and shrugged. "I mean, I don't exactly have experience with them either but I won't deny it because I know there are other things out there…" She trailed off, looking at him. He let out a small laugh of embarrassment, and looked to the side. "I'm sorry, here I am rambling on about things I'm sure you have little interest in." 

"I'm interested in whatever you have to tell me." He said. "You have so much on your mind, I can feel it. It is in your eyes." She starred at him for a long time before speaking.

"I have a centuries worth of things in my mind that would take even longer to sort out." She said softly. He sat forward, putting a hand on hers. She looked into his eyes as he softly spoke.

"I have all the time in the world." 

Next

Story Index


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

They sat on the beach that evening together, watching the sun disappear behind the ocean and spray its colors across the skies canvas. They were sitting beside each other, almost touching. They were silent for the first time the entire day, overtaken by the works of nature that was taking place in front of them. 

"You have sat on this beach with me before." Rose finally said. He slowly turned his head to her, both of their hair blowing in the winds of the changing tide. 

"Many times." He answered. He looked back at the sunset, and saw the last light of the sun drop into the ocean. "I should go." He said. Rose wasn't sure what to say. 

"Will you be back tomorrow?" She asked. She turned towards him as he kept his eyes on the water.

"If you would like me to."

"Yes." She said, nodding. He looked at her, and smiled. They both stood, starring at each other for a long time attempting to plan their goodbyes. 

"I will see you tomorrow." He reassured her. She nodded, and they walked in opposite directions to their homes. Rose made it to her porch, and turned around. She watched until she could no longer see his outline and went inside, heading straight for her desk. She dug through the papers, knocking most of them onto the floor before reaching one of her sketches of a man. She had seen him in town, when she had eaten there. He had his face shadowed and mostly hidden under his cloak, but she could make out enough of him to sketch, and had done so right there. There was something about him that had seemed familiar, and now Rose was able to finally place the familiarity. Rose lit the lamp by the desk, clearing it off and sketching the rest of the face until the early hours of the morning.

"You have been gone all day." Legolas heard behind him and he jumped, spinning around in the halls of Elrond's house. "Did you run into trouble?"

"Arwen, you startled me." He said and they both walked into his room. 

"You did not answer my question." She said. 

"No, there was no trouble."

"Something has changed." She said softly, watching his movements. He stopped washing his face at the basin of water in the corner, and looked up into the mirror. "Legolas, what has changed?"

"There is so much more to her than I realized." Legolas answered, speaking into the wall. He went back to washing his hands in the water. Arwen stepped towards him.

"You spoke to her." She said in shock. Legolas turned around.

"You are jumping to conclusions."

"But I am correct." She said. "Legolas, you can not do that to her."

"She wants to see me." He said, walking to his bed. 

"You know what will happen to her. Humans do not wish to be in contact with elves anymore Legolas. There is nothing you can do to change that." 

"I will speak to her about it tomorrow." He said. Arwen nodded, and quietly left the room. Legolas starred at the ceiling, Rose's eyes fixated in his mind as he slowly fell asleep.

Rose awoke the next morning still sitting at the desk. The lamp was still burning and she blew it out, slowly rising to her feet and making herself breakfast. She sat on the porch to eat, watching the woods. A man on a horse appeared and she smiled, finishing her breakfast and setting the plate down. Legolas came up to the porch, and dismounted from the horse. 

"It is much easier to travel here when you know I am coming." He smiled. She stood up, leading him to the small stable on the other side of the house. Legolas put the horse in the stall beside Rose's horse. Rose patted the horse's nose, which poked around looking for a treat. She smiled, nudging the horse playfully as it nudged her shoulder. Legolas watched her, a warm smile on his face. She gave the horse a kiss before turning to him. 

"Kia's a character." Rose said, patting the horse. "She's protective as well. If she is within reach I am safe in town." Rose smiled.

"You are bothered in town?" Legolas asked.

"I have been bothered in town since I can remember." She said.

"You are aware that if they were to find out that I was here."

"I do not care." She said, looking him in the eyes. "Let them curse and spit like the barbarians they are. They are no concern of mine." She said, turning away and walking towards the stable doors.

"You show such anger towards them." Legolas said, staying where he was. She stopped, and turned to him.

"They have showed anger to my family because Kiyana was introduced to a smarter world. I do not have a reason to care for them."

"You have will power beyond what I've ever seen before." He said, walking and standing beside her. She smiled, and walked out of the stable with him.

"You have to if you're different."

The two of them walked to the house, and Legolas stopped as they passed the desk. He looked at the sketch, which was now the only paper on the desk. Rose walked up to him. 

"This is me."

"You were in the eatery with me two months ago. You were wearing a cloak so I could not see all of your face, but you looked familiar. So I sketched what I could see. I finished it last night." She said. "You have been in my mind since I saw you."

"You did this from memory?" He asked. She nodded.

"I tend to not see things like most people." She said. 

"Do you know why?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I never really wondered why." She said. "It hasn't been a big concern of mine." Legolas turned around, seeing all of the papers on the chair by the window.

"What are all of these?"

"Sketches, maps, scrolls, writings that my family has passed down through one another." She said. 

"It's all in elfish." He said. Rose nodded. 

"Just in case I was to have a curious visitor." She said, smirking at him. He looked at her, and took a step away from the pile.

"I'm sorry, I have been extremely rude." He said.

"I didn't mean you." She said. He picked up her journal, and she took it from his hands, walking to the desk and putting it in a drawer. 

"There is so much about you." He said, walking towards her. She frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He stood close to her, looking into her eyes.

"There is a light of understanding in your eyes I have never seen before." He said softly. "You are fearless. You understand so much." He brought his hand up, barely touching her face. "And yet you try to hide from your emotions." She stepped back, turning away.

"I've never had a reason to share them."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Everyone I have ever trusted has deceived me." She said, glaring at the floor. "My mother left me. My father abandoned me. Everyone in town that I had known…" She trailed off, and went to the window. Legolas followed her, standing beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"I will not be like them." Legolas said. "I am different than they were."

"How?" Rose whispered, turning to him. "Besides the obvious, how? You barely know who I am. If you were to get to know me, I'm afraid…" She stopped, looking down. He pushed her chin up so she was looking into his eyes again. 

"Afraid of what?" He asked, trying to search her eyes for the answer. She walked away from him.

"Forget it. Forget I said anything." 

They spent the next few days together, nearly forgetting the episode that had taken place in her house earlier. They talked frequently, and she never seemed to tire hearing about the land and lives of the elves. He told her everything she asked, from what the color of the walls inside the homes were to the complete story of The Ring. They always looked into one another's eyes when they spoke, trying to understand everything they could about the other. 

"I need to go into town tomorrow." She said. "I probably won't be home at all."

"Would you like me to come with you?" He asked. 

"I have been alone every time I have gone into town. People will become suspicious. As much as I wish to tell them the truth, I would like to keep my life as long as possible." She said, slightly smirking. 

"They will take your life?" He asked.

"If I'm caught." She said. "It doesn't bother me, but I don't want to walk into their trap." She said. He nodded. She looked at the sun as it barely touched the water. "You should probably go. It's getting late."

"Perhaps I should." He said, and squeezed her hand. "I will see you in two days?"

"Of course." She said, and walked with him to the stable. 

"Be careful in town." He said to her, looking at her with concern.

"I always am." She replied. "Good bye Legolas."

"Good bye." He said, and rode away from the stable. Rose watched him go before walking back down to the beach, sitting in the sand and starring up at the stars, trying to sort through her jumbled emotions. She knew in her heart she was beginning to fall in love with him, but she was afraid that the walls around her heart were too strong to be broken. In a sense she wanted them to remain, and in another she wised for him to knock them all down and rescue her from herself. It had been since her mother that she had looked upon someone adoringly, and it terrified her. She was forcing herself to not let her emotions shine through, but with each passing moment that his eyes searched into her soul the strain of hiding grew, and she longed for the comfort of having nothing to hide. Once she was too exhausted to think anymore she relocated back into her house, lying in her bed and falling into a deep heavy sleep.

Next

Story Index


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Rose rode the seven miles into town, feeling the normal stares attempting to pierce through her armor as she trotted down Main Street. A few people made shrewd comments about her loud enough for her to hear intentionally as they disappeared into various buildings. Children pointed and laughed at her as their mothers looked on, talking quietly about her with one another and not objecting to their children's behavior. One of the children threw a rock at her, but instead hit Kia. Kia spun around and reared up at the children angrily, scarring them all into their mother's arms. The mothers threw their fists up and cursed at her while their children screamed and cried, which Rose replied with turning and ignoring them.

She tied her horse to one of the bars outside of the store and walked into the building, grabbing the groceries she bought every week that lasted her through until the next outing to the town. She bumped into someone turning a corner, and turned to apologize. They smiled at her, and she froze. The person was an elf. He put a finger up to his lips, and she nodded. She smiled at her and turned back around, leaving the store. She turned back to the shelves of food, and then walked to the front counter and bought the groceries. She went back outside and put them into the packs on the sides of her horse, feeding Kia an apple and looking around. She could spot three more elves just from where she was standing. They all looked at her, and smiled. She noticed a human starring at her, and she turned back to Kia and mounting her, riding back down the street and to another spot in town.

She went into the small eatery that she had been in when she first saw Legolas. She sat alone at the bar surrounded by men but not in the least bit bothered by it. Aside from the woman who was mopping the floor back by the kitchen she looked to be the only woman in the eatery. The barkeep served her only when there was no one left asking for anything, and gave her the smallest bowl with the smallest serving for the biggest price. She ate in silence, and looked up only once, seeing an elf He smiled at her, and began to approach her. She slowly shook her head, and motioned to the others in the bar. He nodded, and found a seat in the corner to finish his meal. She finished and left the barkeep no tip, walking out to her horse and riding deeper into the town.

She rode down another road, stopping at a store to buy paper and ink for her pen. The storekeeper never took his eyes off of her as she walked through the store, looking at various items.

"Starring your customers down is not a way to make sales." She said matter-of-factly. He snorted and went back to his newspaper, but continued to watch her overtop of the paper. "You do a terrible job of hiding it as well." She commented. She picked up a tablet of paper, and walked to the desk. "A flask of blue ink. And I suggest filling it to its entirety this time or I shall find another store." She said. He slowly rose from his seat and turned his back on her, filling a flask with the ink.

"It is a shame that so much beauty was wasted on such a poor person." He said, turning around and adding up the price of the products.

"And it is a shame that a storekeeper can not make it out of an alley because of their stale behavior." She said, turning and leaving the store.

When she shut the door and turned to the street, she saw that someone was leaning against her horse.

"I have heard talk of you believing in elves. Are you the elf girl?" He asked. Rose looked around, seeing an elf watching her from across the small street.

"If that is what they are calling this week." She said, putting the paper in one of the packs. 

"Have you ever seen one?" He asked.

"I have seen much more than you could ever imagine seeing in a lifetime because I look beyond the distance of my hand." She said, not looking at him. He grabbed her arm harshly, spinning her around.

"You speak as if you were not a weakling." He snarled.

"You act as if you were a barbarian." She spat back. He threw her to the side. 

"You believing in elves would explain your stupid behavior." He said, stepping close to her again. "You have a lot of nerve walking through this town as if you belong."

"It would be an insult to belong to this town." She said. He pushed her against the wall of the store. Her horse grunted in frustration of not being able to reach her.

"My family established this town." He hissed.

"Well, that would explain a lot now wouldn't it?" She said, pushing him off of her. He came at her, pushing her to the ground. The elf hesitated, not sure whether he should help or not. Rose slowly shook her head at him, and he starred at her for a moment before walking away. The man put his knee into her back, putting his face close to hers.

"You think a cross-breed like you can talk trash about us? You're lucky we didn't kill you when you were born, and killed off the rest of your family like we had the others. We let your mother at least live to see you grow. You should be grateful to us. You are in our debt."

"What do you mean when you call me a cross-breed?" She asked, finding it hard to breathe under his knee. She could feel a small trickle of blood coming from above her eyebrow from hitting something sharp on the ground. He laughed out loud mockingly. With all of her strength and speed she grabbed his leg, managing to flip onto her back and use her legs to flip him over to of her so that he was lying flat on his back. She jumped to her feet quickly, and walked towards her horse. The horse looked at her eagerly and grunted as the man stood up, and headed for Rose. Rose spun around, throwing out her arm and knocking him back to the ground. A crowd had gathered now, but because of the horse they stayed a good distance back. 

"So you were never told, then?" He said, standing up and laughing again. "You mother. She had met an elf in the woods. She had deceived her husband." He snarled into her ear. She starred straight ahead, a hard glare on her face. Rose turned from him, untying her horse and mounting it. As she rode off he called after as other people threw things at her. "You are not entirely human. You are part of them. You are an outcast." 

Next

Story Index


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Legolas ran to her house late that night through the rain after leaving his horse in the stable. He knocked on the door, seeing the dull glow of a lamp through the window. He knocked again impatiently and finally opened the door, walking quickly into the house and looking around for her. She was sitting in the single chair by the window in the room with the desk, curled up and starring down at her lap. She looked up at him, one eye black and blue and both her forehead and lip cut. He stood in the doorframe, breathing heavily.

"I was told." 

"You didn't have to come." She said softly. He walked to her and knelt in front of her, gently cupping her cheek with his hand. She moved her face so that his hand was between her cheek and shoulder, and felt a tear come to her eye. She tried to fight it, then finally gave up and let it fall. "No one ever told me." She whispered. "I don't understand why no one ever told me."

"No one was here to tell you." Legolas said. "It is why you can see more than what others around you can." 

"I wish I would have never gone into town today." She said. He sighed and slowly pulled her into a hug, running his fingers slowly through her hair.

"You have a gift, Rose."

"I know. But that gift is going to get me killed." She whispered. "It killed my mother. And my grandmother." She felt him loosen his hold on her slightly. "But if they were to come to my door tonight with their fire and weapons and demanded me to pick my life or you, I don't think I could stop seeing you if I tried." He looked into her eyes, surprised.

"You would be willing to give up everything." He said. She nodded. 

"Although there isn't much to give up." She said. They sat in silence together until the sky went from black to grey, the rain still pouring down. Legolas looked at her, seeing she had dozed off in his arms. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, watching her sleep peacefully in the comfort she was receiving from him. 

She woke up with a start a few hours later and looked up at Legolas, relaxing when she saw that it was him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded, sitting up. 

"Would you like breakfast?" She asked. He nodded, and she went into the kitchen. Legolas walked out onto the porch, looking at the surroundings. He sighed, deep in thought. He could see something moving out of the corner of his eye, and focused on it.

"Rose?" He called into the house. She joined him on the porch. "Are you expecting someone?" He looked at her, and reached for his bow when she got a frightened look on her face.

"No." She said quickly, taking his hand away from the bow. "Come with me." She said, and led him into the house and into her bedroom. She threw him a cloak, and took his bow and arrows from him, throwing them underneath the bed. "Go to the kitchen." She said and he nodded, walking into the kitchen and sitting with his back to the door. She set a plate of food in front of him and he bent his head down, slowly eating his breakfast.

Rose walked out onto the porch and waited for the rider to approach the house before taking the reigns and tying the horse to the porch as the rider dismounted. 

"What brings you out here in the rain?" She asked, not looking at him.

"There are rumors around town of a lynching against you." He said. "You acting against the son of the town has spread even to the outskirts. I was not in town that day." He stepped onto the porch and removed the hood of his cloak, pushing his hair back with one hand. Rose looked at him.

"There have been rumors of lynching me since I was born, according to what I was told yesterday."

"May I come in?" He asked, ignoring her last statement. She slowly nodded, walking in front of him. She signaled for him to sit in one of the chairs in the front room but he looked past her, into the kitchen. "Who is that?" He asked, pointing at Legolas.

"A weary traveler who lost his way in the rain." She answered, and signaled for him to sit again. He did, and she sat rigidly in the opposite chair. 

"This is awfully out of the way from town." He said. "Where would a traveler be headed to or coming from to end up out here with you?"

"That is not the reason you came here Brendan." She said. 

"There is only one way to save you, Rose." He said, his face changing from curious to serious. He was looking at her for a reaction. She starred at him, waiting for him to continue. "If you were to marry me and move into town, showing people that you can be normal, then-"

"I would never marry you, nor move into the wretched town." Rose said. "The people who live there are nothing but stale and blind to what-"

'They are what make up this world." Brendan said, standing up. "I am one of them. They are the reason you are here. If it were not for them your family would not exist, just as mine wouldn't. Our families came over together and looked after one another. I will not hold against you what your ancestors did, because they are no longer here. You must prove to the town that you do not truly believe in this elf rubbish."

"My family would be alive if it were not for them." Rose said, standing as well. "I am not afraid of them."

"You should be." He said, stepping towards her until she was backed into a corner. "You insulted and kicked the son of the town. The town is rallying against you.'

"I do not care about the town, nor what they think of me. I believe in the elves because they are real, and they are a part of me."

"You are going to die Rose!" He shouted. "You are stuck in your wild fantasies. They will burn you on the steak if you do not confess that they do not exist!"

"I will not lie for their sake."

"You are a threat to society." He growled, taking a threatening step towards her, putting a hand just below her throat and holding her against the wall. Legolas stood up, spinning around. "And if you are not going to let me help you then you are a fool." He hissed close to her face. Legolas pulled him back, throwing him into the wall and getting into his face as he has done to Rose.

"You will die before you lay another finger upon her." Legolas hissed. Rose stepped between the two, glaring harshly at Brendan. 

"Leave now, and never come back to this place." Rose said powerfully, pointing at the door.

"You are a fool." Brendan growled before rising to his feet and fleeing from the house upon his horse, not looking back until he was in the town.

Next

Story Index


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The sun gently fell onto the ocean as Legolas and Rose sat on her porch, watching the colors appear in the sky. 

"You usually leave now." Rose said, shutting her eyes as the warm breeze hit her face gently. He nodded slowly.

"I was thinking of not returning to Rivendell tonight." He said. She turned to him, and saw he was starring at her. "I wish to stay the night with you, Rose." She could feel his hand on top of hers. She looked down at them, and put her other hand on top of his.

"I wish for you to share more than a night with me." She said softly, and they gazed into one another's eyes. They both stood, and he put one arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He entangled his hand in her hair as she tilted her head up and shut her eyes, letting his lips fall upon hers as the last of the sun fell into the ocean.

Legolas and Rose had spent the night together, wrapped in one another's arms and sharing kisses throughout the night. When they awoke the sky was clear and the sun was just above the horizon. They went to the beach, lying with one another in the sand. She had her head on his chest, soothed by his gentle breathing and beating heart. 

"I should return to Rivendell." Legolas said softly. 

"Will you return here?" Rose asked just as quietly. They sat up and Legolas took both of her hands into his. 

"If you come with me I have no reason to." He said. Rose looked into his eyes, then up to her house.

"There is so little I have to leave behind, yet something tells me I should stay." She said, barely above a whisper. 

"The history of your family is what makes you wish to stay." Legolas said, and put her hand on his heart. "But my heart begs for you to come with me to the House of Elrond." He said. She continued to stare at her house. He waited patiently until she finally looked at him, and slowly smiled. She kissed him, and then rose to her feet.

"I will come, but I won't promise to stay." She said. He smiled and they both walked to the stables, saddling their horses and riding to the woods. Rose stopped at the tree line, looking back upon her house. After a few silent moments she turned back to the woods, where Legolas was waiting for her. She rode beside him into the woods, and to Rivendell. 

They passed through the arch in the mighty wall into the city which seemed to glow with life. Rose was awestruck with the atmosphere of the city. There was a sense of understanding and vastness that she had never experienced before. The elves they passed gave her a warm smile, and Legolas led her to the House of Elrond. An elf took the reigns of the two horses, and Arwen appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the house. Legolas and Rose walked up the stairs, and Legolas stood in front of Arwen.

"_Elrond is not pleased with you." _She said softly in elfish.

"_He does not have to be." _Legolas answered, and took Rose's hand gently. Arwen looked at Rose, and smiled.

_ "We have been awaiting your arrival for a long time."_

"_And I have dreamed of this my entire life."_ She said. Arwen smiled again.

_ "Your ancestors felt the same as you."_

_ "That is because of the account we have all memorized."_ Rose said. _ "There is so much for me to see here."_

_ "And I hope you shall remain to see it."_ Arwen said and they smiled at one another, sealing their new friendship.

Legolas led Rose into the house. Elrond approached them, starring hard at Legolas.

_ "You have been gone for a long time."_

_ "I had business outside of Rivendell."_ Legolas answered. Elrond looked at Rose.

_ "I see this."_ He answered. Rose watched him look her over, and then finally spoke.

_ "I am Rose, descendant of Kiyala Jackson of the Former…"_

_ "Earth."_ Elrond finished, surprised. "_I'm sorry I was so rude towards you, Rose. I had no idea who you were."_ He said. _"If there is anything you need…"_

_ "I think I can handle it." _ Legolas said, and then said to him softly,_ "I need to speak with you when you have a chance."_ Elrond nodded, and Legolas led Rose down a hall to a bedroom.

"This is gorgeous." Rose said breathlessly, looking around. "I can not believe I'm here." 

"So you like it." Legolas said. Rose looked at him, a look of wonder in her eyes.

"My grandmother spoke so tenderly of this place and had such vivid descriptions, but it was still beyond my dreams and the length of her fond words." Rose said, and sat on the edge of the bed. Legolas sat beside her, and watched as she looked around the room. He smiled.

"Would you like me to show you around?" He asked. She jumped in excitement, and nodded eagerly. He laughed. "All right. Come." 

Next

Story Index


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"What was it you had wanted to speak to me about?" Elrond asked, approaching Legolas in the courtyard late that night. Legolas stood up from the bench he had been sitting on.

"I…" He stopped. Elrond smiled and sat on the bench, motioning for Legolas to do the same. 

"Go ahead."

"I apologize for bringing her here without your permission." Legolas said still standing and looking down at his hands.

"It is all right, Legolas. She belongs here with her people." Elrond said. They sat in silence for a few moments. "There is something else that troubles you."

"Not troubles." Legolas shook his head. She slowly changed his expression. "Exactly."

"Would you like to speak to me about it now, or trouble your mind about it until you can contain it no longer?" Elrond asked. Legolas took a moment to respond.

"I…I can not explain how strongly I feel towards her. It's as if when I'm with her nothing else is moving in the universe except her and me. There is not a moment that I have not thought of her since she looked upon me for the first time."

"You are in love." Elrond said, nodding. "Do you believe it is true?"

"I believe what my heart is telling me. Which is yes." Legolas said. "I want to be with her."

"Does she feel the same?" Elrond asked. 

"She has not said." Legolas answered, looking back down at his hands.

"I think that is what you need to find out." 

"I do as well."

Legolas walked into his bedroom, where Rose was sound asleep in his bed. The moonlight shone softly onto each of their faces, highlighting only a small portion of their features. Legolas gently sat on the bed beside her, running his fingers slowly through her hair. He softly spoke a prayer in elfish, hoping for no harm to come upon her as long as he was beside her. He bent down and gently kissed her temple. She sighed in her sleep, settling further into the covers. He smiled, and crawled into bed beside her, gently pulling her close to his body and falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

Legolas woke up the next morning alone in the bed. The sun was shining brightly onto his face and he slowly sat up, stretching. Arwen was sitting in the chair by the door.

_ "You slept late."_ She said. _"Did you sleep the night before?"_

_ "Yes I did, mother."_ Legolas said, and Arwen smiled. "Have you seen Rose?"

"She was out early this morning, just before the sun rose." Arwen answered. "Why is it you brought her here?"

"She is in danger where she lives. I wish to protect her." Legolas answered. "She is safe here, among her people." 

"Her people are there as well, Legolas." Arwen said. "She is not of full elf." 

"She might as well be." Legolas answered. "She acts very little like a human, and even more like an elf than some of those who live here."

"That is not the only reason for you bringing her here." Arwen said.

"You know me so well." Legolas said. "I wish for her to stay here because my heart begs for her love."

"She has made an oath to herself to never love."

"That is not what her heart tells her, it is what her mind tried to hide." Legolas answered. "It is the only thing that frightens her."

"It is something that can be changed." Arwen nodded, and then looked him in the eyes. "If she were to stay she could not go back." 

"I am aware."

"Is she?" Arwen asked. Legolas stopped.

"She is not aware that I wish her to stay." He answered. 

"_And what are you waiting for?"_ Arwen asked. Legolas looked at her, and the two friends smiled at one another. 

Legolas walked through the gardens, looking for Rose. When he found her, she had a bird in her hands, gently stroking its feathers. She spoke to it softly in elfish, and extended her hands as it flapped its wings and gently flew away. She turned around, seeing Legolas watching her from behind a row of plants. She smiled warmly at him as he walked around the flowered bushes. She had changed what she was wearing, and was now in a deep blue Elvin dress. Arwen had given it to her when Legolas was speaking to Elrond the night before.

"You look…" He trailed off, walking up to her. She smiled bashfully and looked down.

"That bad? Arwen said it would make it a little easier for me to blend in." Rose said.

"No, you look amazing." Legolas said. She looked up at him, and smiled. He gently kissed her, his hands on her sides. "And you blend in because you belong. You are among your people."

"I have never had a people to be among." She said softly. 

"That is because you have not been with us." He said. He took one of her hands, walking her towards a more private part of the garden. "There is much I want to talk to you about today."

"I have all the time in the world." She smiled.

Next

Story Index


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Rose walked through Rivendell that evening before dinner was planned to occur. They had planned a feast in her honor of her bloodline's return to Rivendell. Whoever whished to could attend, and the buzz of excitement rang through the city. She came upon a statue, and stopped in front of it. She looked around, and then read the runes that were inscribed on the bottom.

"Do you know who that is?" Elrond asked from behind her. Rose nodded.

"She spoke so highly of you." Rose said softly. "She said there wasn't a day that went by when she could not see you that she didn't long for you."

"She loved this place."

"And she loved you." Rose said, looking at him. He was starring at the statue.

"To this day I regret not being able to bring her here for life." He said. Rose chuckled slightly.

"You could not bring her from the shore." She said, and touched the statues hand.

"And tell me Rose, would Legolas be able to tear you from the shore?" He asked. Rose turned to him again, not sure what he meant.

"He has not asked."

"It does not matter." Elrond said. "Could he?"

"I…I do not know." She said, looking out over the city. "If I were to come I would not be able to return. And there is more of my family in that house than I could ever take someplace. It is not the shore that Legolas would have trouble tearing me from, it is my home. It is the memories and value that my house holds."

"How do you feel as you look upon the city, Rose?" Elrond asked, standing beside her. "What is it that soothes your heart and eases your mind about this place?"

"There are people here who are happy to see me. They treat me as I belong, and know so much more about the world than I could acquire in a thousand lifetimes. Rivendell glows with the light of knowledge that cannot be dimmed nor put out. The town of the humans is dull and grey, soot covering any light that is straining to shine through. Knowledge is nonexistent there, and looking to the stars is near forbidden." She stood in silence, a look of worry slowly spreading across her face. "My heart pleads for me to love Legolas, but my will tells me to return home and keep things as they were." 

"And which is stronger?" Elrond asked. Rose leaned against a pillar, still looking out over Rivendell. 

"I can not tell." She answered softly. Elrond waited a moment before gently putting his hand on her arm. "They are constantly struggling against one another."

"What has won in the past?"

"This is different than the past." She answered. "I have dreamed of looking upon this place my entire live, yet I am so troubled I feel as if I cannot fully enjoy it." Elrond turned her to face him, and spoke softly.

"Come; do not worry over this tonight. Come to dinner." He said, and the two relatives walked down the long hall to where the feast was about to begin.

Rose and Legolas danced effortlessly along with the other elves, smiling broadly and laughing aloud at the excitement that raced through their veins. Once they had finished eating they did not sit again, and Elrond watched them closely, with a small smile on his face.

"What do you believe she will decide?" Arwen asked, sitting beside him and watching them as well.

"What do I believe, or what do I wish?" Elrond asked. 

"Either." Arwen answered. 

"I wish she would stay. I know nothing beyond that." He said. "She is in more danger than she realizes back with the humans."

"She realizes it. She just is not afraid." Arwen answered. "She is afraid of nothing."

"She is afraid of what Kiyala was afraid of." Elrond said. Arwen looked at him in confusion. He slowly turned to her, a look of regret on his face. "Herself." Arwen starred at him for a moment more before turning back to the crowd of dancers and starring at Legolas and Rose as they danced close, engulfed in one another's presence.

When the sky began to lighten and the food had been put away, Legolas and Rose retreated to a quieter part of the house. Rose sat up on the railing in front of him, both of their hands in her lap.

"I had told you earlier I wanted to speak to you about many things."

"I know." Rose said. Legolas looked at both of their hands for a few moments before continuing.

"You seem to enjoy it here." Legolas said. Rose nodded. He looked up into her eyes. "Rivendell can offer you everything that the humans cannot. And so can I." He said. "And if this not all that you desire, than I shall take you to Mirkwood." He picked her up, and set her down so she was standing in front of him. "And if not there, than I shall take you to Galadriel and Lothlorien. The point is I want you to be with me. Always." 

"You want me to leave the shore?" Rose asked softly after a moment.

"I know that everything you know is there, but what loves you is here. You belong in Rivendell with other elves where they will accept you. You are among your people if you chose to be." He took her hands, and pressed his forehead against hers. "And you will be with me. Forever." 

"You are asking so much of me." Rose said, shaking her head. "I do not know what to decide."

"There is no rush." He said, and hugged her. "My heart longs for you to be by my side forever." 

"As does mine." Rose whispered into his chest. 

"The path my life has taken has had so many rocks and roots in the way until I arrived at your door."

"You arrived in my bushes and I had to chase you to find out who you were." Rose laughed. He smiled, glad to see she was not as troubled as she appeared by his request. 

"I was afraid." He answered.

"Of what?" She asked. 

"Of you being afraid of me."

"I am not afraid of anything." She said. "The only thing that frightens me is walking into a cage where I have run out of options." 

"And that is what frightens you about Rivendell." Legolas said, understanding. He gently touched her cheek as she stood, trying to make her understand. "Rivendell can open your eyes and introduce you to a whole new world. Our world. Your world." He said. Rose turned away from him, looking at one of the sculptures. "What do you have at your house besides the despair and abuse that your family has endured since they had arrived on Rohan?"

"I have everything I have ever known." She said, turning back around to face him. "Centuries worth of work and artifacts that cannot be replaced. Things that I could not carry in a hundred trips on horseback. All that I have left of my mother is in those walls. Her heart and soul are what soothes me to sleep and protects me until the sun rises." She said, growing upset. Legolas stepped towards her, trying to calm her down.

"Then let my heart and soul protect you throughout the day. Let me protect you as night falls and the sun no longer shines. Let my body be your shield until the end of time." He said, his voice matching her tone by the end of the statement.

"You can not protect me from myself." Rose said, walking to the railing and looking out over Rivendell. Legolas watched her, unsure of what to say next. They stood in the same position for a long time without speaking a word to one another. Rose finally turned to him, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "Tiyala said that elves feel the deepest grief. I know now that she was not lying."

"Elves also feel the greatest happiness, beyond what a human could imagine." Legolas said, his touch as soft as his voice. "Let me give you the happiness that you have given me." She fell into his arms, pressing her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, gently rubbing her back. She finally pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"I will ride back to my home alone in the morning, and return by nightfall."

_ "She belongs among us. Among her people."_

_ "She has not decided yet that we are her people. She still has that decision to make."_

_ "She will decide to be with us. She despises the humans."_ Arwen said, watching Elrond walk back and forth in front of the window. Elrond shook his head slowly.

_ "She will decide what Legolas tells her."_

Arwen looked at him, shocked and angry. _ "Legolas is not going to tell her to do anything against her will."_

_ "She is in love with him; she will do what he wants."_

_ "Rose is too much like Kiyala to let someone else tell her what she should do."_ Arwen said_. "Father, you can not believe that she will follow Legolas blindly, nor that Legolas would lead her down a blind path_." Elrond fell silent, looking across the courtyard. Legolas and Rose were in an embrace, softly talking to one another. Elrond sighed.

"_She has decided."_

_ "She will stay then. That is her choice."_ Arwen said. _"You let her decide for herself_." 

_ "What I fought for years to make Kiyala see, Legolas has accomplished in a few hours."_ Elrond said, mostly to himself. _"Their choice is now set in stone. There is no room for error between the two of them."_

_ "And there won't be. Legolas is not a fool." _

_ "If anyone knew this, you would."_ Elrond said, turning to his daughter. Arwen was standing, looking out the window. 

_ "I have loved Legolas all of my life."_ She said. Elrond starred at her, waiting for what she was going to say next. _"Legolas' happiness is all I wish upon him. His happiness lies within her soul."_

_ "You will love again, my daughter."_ Elrond said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly at him, and Elrond left the room. Arwen went to the window, and rested her head on the window frame. She felt a small pinch of doubt in her mind that something was going to go terribly wrong. As she watched them, she spoke softly to herself.

_ "Be careful, my friend. Be careful what you wish for_."

Next

Story Index


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The sunlight had just begun to outstretch its arms across the terrain as Rose was saddling Kia. She was in the stable alone aside from the horses. She felt Legolas' horse nudge her shoulder, and she turned around, feeding it a handful of hay. The horse snorted in satisfaction, and went back to starring out the stable doors. Rose was brushing her horse's nose, deep in thought. Legolas' horse neighed and Rose turned around, seeing his outline walking into the stable. Rose smiled, turning back to Kia and putting the brush away. The horse stomped its foot in protest a few times before giving up and settling for a treat that Legolas offered when he approached.

"Have you changed your mind during the night?" Legolas asked. Rose patted the horse.

"If I had changed my mind I would not be readying myself for a journey." She said.

"You could have decided not to return." He said. Rose turned around, looking into his eyes. She touched his face, comforting him.

"I will return Legolas, even if it takes my life." She said. He kissed her deeply, holding her body close to his. 

"If the sun were to never rise again upon my face I would be complete because you have stepped into my life." He said. She smiled.

"And if I were to perish in moments I would rest in peace because you have freed my heart from the terrors it has known, and given it a new light that I could not have brought upon myself." She kissed him again. "Thank you. _I love you, Legolas_."

"_And I love you_." He said tenderly, and watched her mount the horse. 

"I will see you by night fall." She said and took off her necklace, handing it to him. "This is my promise to remain in your heart forever." She said. "Do not worry about my faithfulness."

"That has never been a worry of mine." He smiled and watched as she rode away from Rivendell, towards her old home.

"She is going alone?" Arwen asked, shocked. Legolas nodded.

"She asked to."

"And you are certain she will return." 

"Yes. She will return by night fall." Legolas said, watching where she had gone. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, looking at her. She looked where Rose had gone for a few moments before finally shaking her head.

"She will return." Arwen said, and the two walked from the stable.

The moment Rose left the tree line she had chills running down her spine. She looked across the landscape, not seeing anything unusual. She tied her horse to the porch, and walked up to the door. The door was broken off of it's hinges. She pulled a sword from her pocket, walking into the house. The furniture was overturned, and papers blew throughout the house. She rushed into the room with the desk, seeing all of the frames from the walls smashed. The maps and the picture of Kiyana with Elrond were missing. Suddenly horrified, she turned around to the chair by the window. She searched frantically until she was out of breath, and felt as if she could no longer hold herself up. She slid to the floor, breathing hard and close to tears.

Kiyana's journal was gone.

Rose starred at the wreckage of her house, and after a long time pulled herself to her feet. She began to search her home for anything left that was worth something to her to take to Rivendell. Among the things missing were the maps her grandmother had composed, pictures, sketches, Kiyana and Rose's journals, and the book written by a hobbit that had been a gift from Elrond. 

The sun was slowly being reeled into the ocean, and Rose had just made it into her bedroom. She got together a few clothes, and set them on the bed. Something caught her eye out the window, and she focused on it. Her eyes grew wide and she slowly backed out of the bedroom, frantically searching her mind for what to do.

Arwen ran through the halls of the House of Elrond, her sleeves and dress trailing behind her. The sun was slipping behind the trees, throwing a deep red the color of blood onto the clouds. She came to a stop in front of Legolas, who looked at her in confusion.

_ "It has happened_." She said breathlessly. His eyes slowly widened. _"They are headed for her house as we speak._"

"Tell Elrond where I have gone." He said, and she grabbed his arm before he could run off.

"I wish to come." She said. Legolas thought for only an instant, and then nodded. The two ran to the stables, quickly mounting their horses and riding swiftly through the forest. Elrond ran to the main balcony of his house, watching the two ride off. Many of the elves had stopped what they were doing to watch the two ride away, softly saying prayers in their native tongue.

_ "What is going on?"_ Elrond asked, running to the street and starring hard into the woods. The two were already out of site.

_ "The humans are headed for Rose's house. They are going to take her to the town for a trial." _ Someone said. Elrond starred out at the forest, his eyes wide but his face showing no emotion. Wordlessly, he turned back to his house, slowly walking up the steps. He went to the statue of Kiyala, and knelt in front of it.

_ "Tell me, my love; what is it that they hate so much about our race?"_ He asked, almost silently_. "What is it that they cannot accept about who we are, and who she is?"_ He paused, starring at the statues face. _"Why is it they would rather kill than understand?"_ He shouted, standing. _"The Separation was supposed to rid this world of people who could not see!"_ He slammed his fist against the base of the statue, feeling his legs become weak. He leaned against it heavily, and slowly brought himself to look up at the statues face. He forced out one final whisper. _"Why must they kill everything I love?"_ He fell to his knees, his emotions overtaking his body and breaking it into a thousand tears.

As the humans with their torches approached the small house, the ocean screamed in protest. Rose's horse bucked wildly, finally breaking the porch and charging madly at the humans. They slaughtered the horse after much struggling, still continuing for the house. Suddenly a man in front screamed in pain before collapsing into a dead heap. The mod stopped, examining the man. He had an arrow sticking out of his neck. Another arrow sliced through the air, and another sickening scream pierced the night. The wind whipped through them, threatening to extinguish their torches as arrows came at them. Lightning lit up the sky, and Rose could finally be seen on the roof with her bow, aiming again. The mob made it to the small house, throwing a torch into the house, and setting one against the porch, letting the flames lick the dry wood and spread through the structure, burning what was left of her home. She looked around frantically for an escape, and whistled for her horse. A loud laughter could be heard from the mob as they hollered, shrieked, and howled at her, thrusting their torches and pitchforks into the air. Rose could feel the roof cracking below her, and gasped as she fell through, landing hard on her old desk. She slowly pulled herself to her feet, feeling the flames licking at her clothes and flesh. Soot fell onto her, and she ducked to get away from falling timber. She grabbed the sword from her belt, and ran out of the house, trashing wildly at the mob. She cried out in pain as a dagger pierced through her shoulder, and staggered as she was hit by various objects. It was not until the walls of the house had been burned to the ground that she faltered. Slowly her mind became numb, and gave one final thrash with her sword before falling to the ground. The mob bound her wrists, and dragged her back towards the town.

Legolas ripped through the tree line, seeing the flames from the distance. He rode swiftly to the house, seeing the dead horse and scattered dead men. 

"She did not go without a fight." Arwen said. Legolas ran into the ashes, through the flames and behind the smoke. Arwen grabbed the reins of his horse holding her breath until he reappeared, soot covering his face.

"She is still alive." Legolas said. "They did not kill her here, she would be here." 

"They took her to the town for a trial." Arwen said. "But surely we can not go to the town. There will be thousands, and they will see us."

"I will fight to save her. I will die trying." Legolas said. 

"And what good will it do if you die and she lives?" Arwen asked, shouting against the wind that had begun, throwing the rain against the side of their faces. Their hair was wrapping around their faces, dancing wildly in the wind. "If you die they will still kill her."

"I can not watch her die."

"Than return to Rivendell." She shouted back at him. He starred hard at her as a sheet of rain fell onto them. "There is nothing left to do in our power Legolas." She spoke softer. "She is beyond our reach." 

"Then let us take back our planet! We let them arrive and stay out of pity. They repay us by killing everything they come in contact with that is not like them! This is how the hobbits and wizards and dwarves were nearly wiped out."

"And what makes you think they will stop now?" Arwen asked. "That is the nature of humans. If they do not recognize it, they do not want to know of it. And they destroy it. We took this risk."

"She does not deserve to die because of a risk we took."

"She is one of us Legolas, and she took the same risk we did in the beginning by returning here. She knew of the risk, she spoke of it softly to the stars last night as I sat below her in the courtyard." Arwen said. "She is dying for our sake."

"It should not have come to this." Legolas said, the rain running down his face. "I should have kept her at Rivendell, or come with her."

"There is nothing you can do now wishing you had done something different." Arwen said. The sky was becoming lighter as they spoke. Legolas looked towards town. "If you go, I shall go with you." Arwen said.

"You do not have to." Legolas said, the rain subsiding. 

"I wish to." She said, and the two silently put up the hoods on their cloaks, riding towards the town in silence.

Next

Story Index


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

As the sun rose over the town it did not spread warmth or illuminate the sky with brilliant colors, but instead brought in a chilly ocean breeze and a hazy grey-blue sky. The dampness remained on the blades of grass that surrounded the town, holding onto them as a tear would slide down a face. The town was wet as well, the mud of the streets caking to the soles of the spectators' feet. Rose was upon a horse pulled wagon, bound to the side of it with ropes. The townspeople crowned the street, throwing trash and rocks and shouting names at her. The wagon made its way to the town square, where a noose was ready. She looked down, her face dirty and cut and her clothes torn. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and looked up. Legolas was starring at her from the crowd, a look of horror on his face. She spoke softly and only to him.

"_Return to Rivendell_." She said. 

_ "I can save you_." He begged, walking with the wagon along the back of the crowd. She starred at him for a moment before answering.

"_You already have."_ She whispered. He came to a stop as the wagon did. A man stepped onto the wagon, and she looked up at him. "Brendan." She whispered, and burned into his eyes as he starred at her for a brief moment of grief before dragging her with another man to the platform. He then grabbed a scroll, standing before the crowd. 

"Rose Jackson, you are accused of practicing the Craft of the Elves, and succumbing to the Elvin culture and religion. You are also guilty of being cross-bred with an elf, and holding the Elvin part of your heritage up high and not attempting to hide it. How do you plead?"

"I am an elf." She hissed. He starred at her for a moment.

"What?"

"I am an elf." She said louder, her voice not loosing power. "The elves are truer and have a higher understanding than a human could ever dream of."

"Stop it!" Brendan said harshly. Rose continued.

"You humans are too afraid to find out what is beyond your normal sight to understand why things are why they are!"

"Cease from speaking!" Brendan shouted, and kicked her side. She cried out in pain, her legs giving out from beneath her. The two men beside her held her up as she glared at Brendan.

"The elves are too good to be associated with the likes of humans." She growled. Trash and stones began hurling towards her, and Legolas watched in horror as she collapsed, curled up in a ball. She was no longer crying in pain and instead glared at Brendan, mouthing something. He held his hand up at the crowd, and they stopped throwing things. 

"What did you say?" He asked angrily.

_ "Beware of your fate when the night falls, for my shadows will forever haunt you in your sleep and in the dark crevices of this world…_" She said, growing louder. The crowd began shouting.

"Witchery!"

"Hang her!"

"She will cast a curse upon us all!" 

In his house, Elrond could feel the chill of her words. He wrapped his cloak around his tighter, shielding himself form the cold wind. Others could feel it as well, and the city fell under a chilled and saddened cloud.

"…_your mind will go into the shadows, and you will find it hard to breathe. It will take until you are dead until you realize your throat has been slashed by the one who said he would_…"

Legolas began breathing heavily, hardly able to control himself from the anger and motivation that was building up inside of him. Arwen grabbed his arm, holding him back as she watched; her eyes wide in dread.

"You can not, Legolas." She pleaded, and let go of his arm as the fury died down to a dull roar in his eyes.

"_And when it comes time to decide your fate, you will sit forever outside of the gates of eternal life, because your clouded mind is not worth their time_." She finished. Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. 

"She has brought upon us a storm!" A woman cried in the crowd.

"Hang her!" A man shouted. Cries of agreement began to spread like wildfire through the crowd.

"You may live for a hundred years; you will not forget my words." Rose shouted. "Humans are blind and afraid to see what they do not understand. I am dying for you, so that you will think of me and listen. Look beyond what you see. Open your eyes to the world and see what you are doing not only to yourself, but to others as well!" 

"Silence!" Brendan shouted, striking her across the face as lightning flashed. She looked into the crowd, spotting Legolas. 

"_I will love you until heaven ceases to exist_." She whispered, and was dragged to the noose. The crowd cheered and shouted as the rope was put around her neck, and she struggled to stand on her own as the two men stepped back. She looked heavenward, a look of determination on her face. She did not look afraid, but stronger than ever. Brendan turned around so he would not have to watch and Arwen grabbed him, spinning him back to facing Rose. 

"You did this. You will watch." She said harshly. The crowd grew louder and more violent as the sky grew darker. A man with a black cloth over his face walked towards Rose, and the crows squealed in delight as he neared the lever that would take the platform out from under her. He stood behind her watching her struggle to keep her footing as the crowd shouted things at her, every so often throwing something at her. Each time something would hit her, a wave of laughter and cheers would erupt through the crowd. Arwen shook Brendan harshly.

"That's enough! Either tell him to get her off of there or end her suffering!" She shouted angrily. Rose shut her eyes as Legolas watched her, his heart nearly lunging out of his chest as its pace quickened and his breath became heavier. 

"Now!" Brendan shouted and watched as the man kicked the lever, and Rose fell through the hole in the platform. 

The crowd grew silent as the sky parted and sun streaks shone upon Rose's hanging body alone, leaving the rest of them in the dark chilled shadows.

Next

Story Index


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The crowd departed shortly after until there were very few people left, all of them being elves. Brendan was still starring at Rose's body in horror, Arwen still holding onto the back of his shirt. She finally let go as two elves released Rose from the noose, laying her flat upon the platform and saying a soft prayer. Brendan backed away and finally turned, disappearing into a bar.

Legolas knelt beside Rose's body, gently kissing her forehead. He felt Arwen's hand on his back, and softly said a prayer with the rest of the elves. Legolas knelt overtop of her for a long time, his hand gently touching hers and a single tear in his eye. Arwen touched his shoulder and he finally stood, not looking at anyone as the other elves finished their prayer. Legolas gently lifted Rose's body, carrying it to his horse and then riding with her towards Rivendell, the sun following their path alone.

Elrond was standing at the top of the stairs to his house as the small group of elves rode through the gates. The elves of Rivendell lined the street, praying quietly. Elrond made his way down the stairs, meeting Legolas at their base. Legolas had Rose in his arms and Elrond touched her forehead, closing his eyes. He looked at Legolas, who was starring back at him in grief and despair. He put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, talking to him softly. They stood for a long while, soothing one another's aching hearts. Arwen stood in the background, finally removing her hood. She joined the other elves in a soothing song that was a prayer for a peaceful passing. 

The elves gave Rose a funeral as grand as the one for Kiyala so many years ago. Legolas stood by the casket as the elves filed by, paying their last regard to the one they had known for such little time, but who had died for them and had touched each one of their hearts. Legolas' eyes never left her face as the elves passed. Elrond stood beside him, starring straight ahead. Neither of them said a word to anyone, and no elf in the line saw any difference in them throughout the entire funeral. When she was buried and a design for the statue was to be constructed, Legolas drew the final picture. It was of Rose in the blue dress with her arms outstretched and the bird beginning to take off, it's wings outstretched to the world. 

Legolas sat alone in the courtyard that night, starring down at the necklace. He ran his fingers over it as it sat in his palm, shining in the moonlight. The sky was clear and the stars shone magnificently, illuminating the city beyond the usual. Most of the elves were out enjoying the night despite the funeral that had taken place just that afternoon. Elrond had disappeared just after the funeral, and had not been seen since. Legolas had done so as well, but those who knew him knew where to find him. They chose to let him be, and let him speak to the night sky alone. Legolas asked the sky the unanswerable questions that were tugging at his heart, begging it for even the smallest answer. After what seemed to be a lifetime of arguing with the stars Legolas turned back to the necklace, stroking the small flower pendant. 

_ "The heart can bleed more severely than any wound caused by even the sharpest of swords."_ Elrond said softly, walking up from behind him, and sitting beside him on the bench. Legolas did not look away from the pendant.

_ "I thought you had long since retired."_ Legolas said. "_I should have hours ago."_

_ "You mind is too awake to sleep."_ Elrond said. "_I have been through the grief before."_

_ "Have you ever come away from it?"_ Legolas asked, closing his fingers around the necklace and looking at Elrond. Elrond slowly looked down.

_ "There hasn't been a moment since her death that I have not asked myself why I had not done something different."_ He confessed. _"It is a miserable weight to carry."_

_ "And a miserable pain to suffer."_ Legolas added. _"I should have attempted to save her."_

_ "You would have been slaughtered faster than you could imagine."_ Elrond said. _"Humans are weak, but their numbers outnumber a single elf_." 

_ "Why is it so hard for a human to expand their minds past what they have known for centuries?"_ Legolas asked, looking at Elrond. _"There is so little they will accept, and few stray from their beliefs._"

_ "Humans are afraid of what they do not know or understand. They did not understand one another, which led to the destruction of their former planet. The course of their nature since the beginning of their time can not be altered with one person._" Elrond said. "_It can only chip away at the stone they have cast around themselves_."

_ "They do not see they destroyed themselves because of what occurred on their old planet?"_

_ "They do not see what they are doing to this planet as well. Over time Rohan will become the barren wasteland that Earth has become, and they will flee again to another planet."_

_ "If you knew this why did you allow the council to let them stay?"_ Legolas asked, frowning. _"Where shall the elves go?"_

_ "The elves will return to Lothorien and the Lady Galadriel."_ Elrond answered. _ "There are things not even the wizards can change. It is these times that we take as they come, and pray they do not bring us to our end. The human race is weak in mind, but not in destruction." _

_ "I do not think I will ever understand the mind of a human."_ Legolas said softly. 

_ "Do not trouble your mind with the riddle, Legolas."_ Elrond said, standing. _ "The riddle has put a shadow over my mind long ago that will not be raised until my days are through_." He placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. _"The heart never does mend, Legolas. It can only be covered._" 

_ "I shall cover it by returning to Mirkwood." _Legolas answered. _ "There is nothing left for me here." _

_ "Her spirit will forever live in this city. It is where she belonged."_ Elrond said. Legolas sighed, standing.

"_Than I shall remain in Rivendell, with her spirit. And she will remain in my heart, just as she promised."_ He said, looking at the pendant then turning towards the house. "_It is all that will allow me to breathe_." He went to his room, laying in his bed and allowing his heart to cry throughout him until there were no tears left, and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Next

Story Index


	14. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Legolas lived the next day alone, riding out early in the morning. He took the path he had been taking since he first discovered Rose, and as he came to the tree line he stopped. His heart was holding him back from seeing what he dreaded. His mind was screaming at him as he stood in the woods, starring at the edge of the trees. His horse stomped it's foot impatiently and Legolas finally rode forward, breaking the tree line. He approached the house slowly, barely able to breathe. The ashes were no longer smoking. He passed the human carcasses, standing just before where the steps used to be. There was an Elvin dagger underneath a few of the ashes, still shining bright. He picked it up, seeing Kiyala's name engraved into it. He gripped the dagger and fell to his knees, tears gently falling from his eyes. A warm breeze wrapped around him and comforted him, and he looked heavenward. He shut his eyes, seeing Rose's smiling face. As the image disappeared, he walked to the beach. He lied in the sand, hearing the ocean play before him. He shut his eyes, clearing his mind and eventually drifting into a soft sleep. 

Rose approached him slowly in a white Elvin dress, a soft smile on her face. She sat beside Legolas, gently running a finger down his cheek. He opened his eyes, looking at her.

"It seems I will be the one watching you from now on." She said quietly.

"We should not have had to watch one another from the beginning." Legolas said, touching her hand and pressing it against his face. She gently shushed him, touching his lips.

"Do not trouble your mind with those worries. Remember what we had." She said.

"It is not fair." He whispered.

"Nothing is fair, Legolas." She said. "We walk the course of our lives with snarls and tears in the way. It is up to us to overcome them and live on."

"I will never overcome this pain. It saddens me to no end that I have lost my only love. I will never forget it." He said, touching her face. 

"I am not asking you to forget me." She said. "I am asking you to live you're life with a smile."

"I cannot smile if you are not beside me." He said. She smiled, and gently touched his heart.

"I am no longer beside you, because I am inside of you."

Legolas awoke with a start, reaching out for her. His hands were outstretched to the sun as it left the sky, disappearing into the ocean. He slowly lowered his hands, touching his cheek where her hand had been. He slowly rose to his feet and mounted his horse; taking one final look at the house that had once been Rose's, and that had brought her back to the dangers of the human world. Without a sound he rode back through the woods, making it to Rivendell as the sky fell into complete darkness. He went to his room, gathering his sword and his own dagger, placing Rose's underneath his bed. Arwen stood by the door, watching him.

"_Where are you going, Legolas?"_

_ "Do not worry your mind with my actions_." Legolas said, not looking at her. He threw his arrows in their case over his back, and hung his bow from his side. Arwen starred at him intensely.

"You are going to kill that man." She said.

"I told him I would." Legolas said. "Rose told him I would."

"Legolas, seeking revenge will not soothe your aching heart." Arwen begged, walking with him down the hall. "Stay here, I am begging you." She had to practically run to keep up with him. He mounted his horse, looking at her for the first time. 

"I will not be able to rest until this is finished." He said, and took off into the woods. Arwen watched him go, and then ran back into the house. Elrond was kneeling in front of Kiyala's statue, his eyes shut. She stopped in front of him and he looked up, rising when he saw her troubled face. 

"_What is wrong, my daughter_?" He asked. 

"Legolas has ridden to town." She said, and from her eyes Elrond knew the rest of Legolas' plans. Elrond left the house quickly, mounting a horse and leaving the city and galloping towards the town of the humans. Arwen ran to a balcony, watching Elrond take off through the woods as a look of worry spread through her face and over her heart.

Brendan lied asleep in his bed until he heard a floorboard creak. His eyes flew open, and his body froze. He heard nothing more for several moments, but he could feel the presence.

"Who's there?" He called out into the dark. Legolas stepped into the moonlight with his cloak over his head, his eyes hard. Brendan sat up, recognizing him. Legolas took off the hood, and Brendan pressed against the wall frozen in fear once again. "You're a…" He stuttered. 

"Rose spoke to you as the light of her life faded." Legolas said. "She spoke to you in Elfish, but in your mind you know what she said."

"I am not ready to die." He whispered, terrified. Legolas drew his bow.

"Neither was she." He said, aiming. A look of fury was in his eyes, and he starred at Brendan's terrified face. 

"Legolas!" Another voice called from the shadows, and Legolas spun around, his bow still raised. Elrond stepped into view, his hands visible. "Think of what you are about to do."

"I know what I am about to do." Legolas said, turning back to Brendan and aiming at his throat again. 

"You think having this revenge will cure your worries?" He asked. "After him, who will be next? The fury of revenge never dies."

"He will be the end." Legolas said.

"You know that is not true." Elrond said, stepping towards Legolas. "This is not going to mend your heart."

"Nothing will. Rose spoke of his death."

"She spoke of his suffering. She did not speak of you killing him; she spoke of you haunting him, as you have done. He will suffer more realizing what he has done more with a full life than he ever will if you kill him now." Legolas still starred down the arrow at Brendan, who was beginning to tremble as beads of sweat formed on his brow. Legolas lowered the bow, looking away and breathing heavily. Elrond approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, Legolas." He said softly. "Forget of the humans."

When he awoke the next morning, the sun was shining brightly upon his face. He opened his eyes, and saw a small bird perched on the bed frame, overtop of the pillow Rose had used. The bird flew to the window and Legolas sat up, following it over. Once Legolas was standing at the window, the bird flapped its wings and took flight, flying up and towards the heavens. Legolas watched it go, and with the light sparkling in his eyes, he allowed himself to smile.

Story Index


End file.
